Aisha
Aisha Specialty Aisha is a mage who relies on her spell-casting abilities to inflict major damage to an opponent. She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. All of the Mage's spells are elemental, meaning she can gain an advantage by tailoring her attacks to a monsters natural element. In hand to hand combat, she favors the staff. Special Ability Main Article: Memorize ''' Allows Aisha to store skills beforehand to use them later in battle. Background Aisha was already a mage of the highest order at the tender age of 12 until a ring of sinister power absorbed her abilities. Intelligent and brash, she once again starts her journey to relearn all that she lost. First Class Advancement Aisha is required to be Lv15 to begin her first class advancement. Magician #Clear 2-4 on '''Hard Mode(☆☆) or above with at least a B rank. #In 2-4 Hard Mode(☆☆), Defeat: #*14 Jangos. #*14 Kid Phorus. #In 2-4 Very Hard Mode(☆☆☆), Collect: #*3 Monkey Wrench from Bomber Mongs. #*1 Special Nut from Miniboss: William. # #*Collect 4 Dead Tree Branches from the White Ghost Magician ''' in 2-3 on '''Very Hard Mode(☆☆☆). #*Buy or collect 5 Medium MP Potions (See this potion is in Item Database: Consumable). After completing the Magician quest chain, Aisha can decide between advancing as High Magician, Dark Magician, or Battle Magician. Click job names below to see what must be done after advancing to Magician. [[High Mage#High_Magician_2|''High Magician]] [[Dark Mage#Dark_Magician_2|Dark Magician]] [[Battle Magician#Battle_Magician_2|Battle Magician]] Skill Tree Combos Fireballs inflict the Burned condition for one second. Levitation Aisha was the only character in the game that can maintain a float from point to point(before Ara was released). As she floats, it will use up some of her MP and leave behind a trail of light. She can resume the float mid-air even after aborting it. Battle Magician's Magical Makeup does not require MP to sustain the float. To perform Aisha's levitation, simply press the (Hold). To perform Aisha's running levitation, press either or , then press (Hold). Faster MP Regeneration Aisha can regenerate MP by standing still. Her MP Regeneration is much faster than Rena's, regenerating 5 MP per second. She can enter her mana regeneration state after standing still for 1 second. Large Fireball *After the 1/17 KR Patch, all '''Aisha' jobs are capable of charging the last fireball of the combo. This will increase the size and damage of the fireball, as well as grant super armor while charging. Do note that this does not affect Battle Magician's Magical Makeup. **After the skill tree revamp, if a High Magician learns Freezing Point Research, the large fireball will become a large iceball which will cause Frostbite instead of burn. If a Void Princess learns Gravity Ball Research, the large fireball will become a large gravity ball. **If you are attacked while super armor is active while charging the final fireball, further incoming attacks will cause you to charge your mana break bar. ***Since you need to hold the key, the game interprets the held key as an attempt to mana break. Caution while using this attack is advised. ***This phenomenon also occurs if you are in an Illipia's Touch or Airelinna - Nymph. Skills Theme Gallery See Aisha/Gallery. Trivia *A running gag among the game development staff is Aisha being flat-chested, much to her dismay. In Volume 4 of ElType, Aisha was not too pleased to still have a flat chest upon "aging" to a Elemental Master. Also in the same volume, Aisha expressed jealously towards Rena's chest size upon her advancement to Grand Archer, where her breasts become notably larger. **However, Aisha in-game model does not display her with a flat chest, some outfits actually add more curves, though this is likely a game model/story discrepancy. **Only as Dimension Witch does Aisha's bust size actually increase (at least until the new portrait was introduced). ***Fanartists have gone with the above notion, commonly making her the bigger Aisha class. *In ElType, Aisha is hinted to have a crush on Elsword and Chung. *Curiously, Aisha's Promotion avatar has a belt that's larger than her waist, yet it does not fall off nor dangle; it is likely secured by magic. *During the development of the game, Aisha was originally named Arme, whom was based off of a character with the same name in a separate MMO created by KoG called Grand Chase. **This idea was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies, however it can still be found within the game's core files, as the scripts within her .kom files all go by the name Arme instead of Aisha. *In one update, Aisha's hair became a little spikier and she gets a little more blush. *Aisha's Promotional weapon, like Elsword's, changes with Awakening Mode making the end of the staff to a heart-like shape. *It is thought that Aisha is from the newest area, Sander. This is because a lot of the NPCs share purple hair, all the bosses are magic-based, and in her tutorial it showed a desert as she explained that she was from the south. *Aisha wrote the Skill Note "Endless Desire II" for Ara's Gain Force skill, and "Slap" for Heaven's Fist - Sweeper. *According to the official biodata she: **Has birthday on December 27th. ***She shares that same birthday as Elsword. **Has A blood type. **157cm on height when still 15 years old. Like other female characters, she has no weight stated. ***159cm at 17 years old (1st job) and 162cm at 18 years old (2nd job)